Support
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: A one-shot from when the wizarding world was at war and Ginny was still at Hogwarts. Some Slytherin girls decide to try and break Ginny, will she let them?


"Hey, Weasley! Where's your boyfriend?"

Ginny tried to ignore the taunting and continued to walk on to her Charms class. Being harassed by the Slytherin students had become a daily part of her life at Hogwarts. Now that Voldemort had control of the school all of the Slytherins' attitudes had worsened ten-fold, and she just happened to be their favorite target. Not that this is unexpected, there are several reasons why they wouldn't like her

She was a Gryffindor.

She was a blood-traitor, Weasley.

She was the ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter.

When you put all of those points together, there was no doubting why the Slytherins loved to pay special attention to her.

"Weasley, I'm talking to you!"

With a deep sigh Ginny turned around to face Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls.

Something Ginny had realized during the first couple a months of school, was that when the Slytherins would go out to mock the other students they would always have at least one other person with them.

"What is it Parkinson?" Ginny asked, she didn't really feel like being late for class because they just wanted to try and have some fun.

"I need your help. Evelyn and I have a bet going." Pansy began, pointing to the girl on her left, who giny though resembled a fish that had had its face squashed in. "You see, I think that Potter left you because he was bored with you and found someone more interesting, not like that Plain-Jane you are. While Evelyn thinks that he dumped you just because you were to ugly for him to look at any longer."

Ginny almost could've laughed. Evelyn thought that _she_ was ugly. She was the one who looked like a goldfish that had swum full force into the side of its fishbowl. It was probably the most ironic insult she had ever heard.

"Sorry ladies, but I can't help you." Ginny replied simply, turning to leave for the Charms room. She had two minutes to get to class before she would be late.

Unfortunately, Ginny hadn't taken two steps before a blast of blue light went flying past the side of her face. "I wasn't done talking to you, Weasley!" Parkinson's obnoxious voice called from behind her.

Slowly Ginny pulled her wand out of her robes and turned around to face her annoyances. "Maybe, but I'm done talking to you."

Ginny raised her wand, but before she had time to cast a single spell, it flew out of her hand and landed in a corner of the corridor they had been standing in, out of her reach. Ginny glared at the four wands that were now trained on her. This was not a good situation to be in at all. She was by herself, in a deserted corridor, with four Slytherins, and no wand. No, this wasn't going to be good at all.

"That's fine then," Pansy said sneering. "Then I'll do all the talking, you can just listen."

Ginny stared back at the girl determidly, trying not to show any of the worry she had from her present situation. She wasn't sure what would happen. Most of the time the Slytherins were just talk. They never usually did much more that try to damage their victims pride and hit nerves. Yet, this was a completely different situation. It wasn't often when they got a student alone in a corridor, with no wand to defend themselves with. She was sure that they would take advantage of this opportunity, especially since it was her, Ginny Weasley.

" I think that I am right. Potter just didn't want you anymore. I mean, why would he? He's famous, and your just a nobody girl from a family that is far too big and poor. What guy would ever want you?" Parkinson paused while the three girls behind her all laughed, their wands still directed at her. Ginny did her best to ignore what was being said to her, she knew that it wasn't true. "That's why he left with that mudblood girl, Granger, right? It's all over the Prophet that they have gone into hiding together."

Pansy paused again looking as if she was considering something. "You know, it's funny. Last year everyone was so sure that Potter was going to be the one to get rid of the Dark Lord, and now, he's been in hiding from him for the past six months. Some hero, huh?"

Ginny felt herself getting angrier by the second, her hands were in such tight fists at her sides that her nails were biting in to her skin, almost drawing blood. She had to stay calm, though. She couldn't give them a reason to attack her. All she had to do was keep them talking lond enough for a non-Death Eater professor to walk by and save her. This was an unbearable task for Ginny, she wasn't used to _not_ attacking when someone was hassling her, so it was only natural for her to want to talk back at what they were saying about her, and about Harry. But she wasn't stupid; she knew better that to anger a group of Slytherins when she had no wand to fight back with.

"Oh look! Weasley doesn't like what we're saying about Potter, look how red her face is!" exclaimed one of the girls to the right of Pansy. Inwardly Ginny cursed her Weasley Blush

"So," Pansy said, an evil sneer appearing on her face. "It seems as though Ms. Weasley still has feelings for Mr. Potter. Interesting." Pansy lowered her wand and walked over to where Ginny was standing, and began to circle her. "Let me get this straight, you still care for the guy who broke up with you over half a year ago? Wow! How pathetic can you get?" Parkinson and her gang of girls all laughed. Ginny gritted her teeth together, trying with all of her will power to ignore what they were saying.

"You should get over him, you know." Parkinson stated in a kind of bossy know-it-all voice, as she patted Ginny on the back in a seemingly caring gesture. "He obviously didn't care want you anymore, otherwise he would have taken you with him, right? If he truly cared about you he wouldn't have left you behind.

"And even if he does still care about you, the Dark Lord will have killed him before he would ever get a chance to come back to you. So you see, it will be a lot easier for you if you just forget about him."

Ginny snapped. Without thinking about it she quickly pulled her fist back and punched Parkinson right on the jaw.

"Agh! You bitch!" Parkinson shrieked, hunching over and cradling her jaw in her hands. The other girls seemed too shocked by what had just happened to do anything. They just stood there with their wands raised, frozen.

Ginny took advantage of this moment to quickly dive to the corner where her wand had landed earlier. Parkinson's posy seemed to have snapped out of it, because now there were different coloured lights flying at Ginny. She noticed a suite of armor about five feet away from where she was, and quickly jumped behind it. The metal from the armor was now able to deflect the spells that were flying at her.

From behind the safety of her shield, Ginny was able to make her attacks without to much worry of getting hit herself.

It took a couple of minutes, but Ginny was eventually able to stun two of the girls, disarm and stun Evelyn, and get Parkinson with a very well preformed Bat-Bogey Hex. Once she had finished Ginny quickly made her way over to the Gryffindor tower. Class wouldn't even be half way over at this point, and she probably should have gone for the rest of it, but after all that had just happened, she didn't feel like learning how to banish a pillow across a room, or something stupid like that.

When Ginny entered the common room it was nearly empty except for a few sixth and seventh years that had free periods and were doing their homework on the tables or couches. As she walked over to one of the window seats on the other side of the room Ginny got a few stares from the students in the room. She figured she must look a mess from the small battle she had just been in.

"Ginny, are you alright? What happened?" It was Colin what asked from where he was doing his homework in one of the chairs near the fire.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, trying, and failing, at giving him a small smile. "I just had a little run-in with Parkinson and her friends on the way to Charms."

Collin nodded and went back to his homework, understanding how it is, and not pushing the subject any further. Ginny finished making her way across the room and sat down next to the window and looked out at the scene bellow here. It was the middle of winter ad everything was covered in white fluffy snow. The sky held a mass of thick, dark grey clouds, indicating that they would expect more snow very soon.

As she sat there, staring off into the distance Ginny began to unconsciously think about what had just happened today. It hadn't been the first time someone brought Harry up to her. He was actually the Slytherins favorite thing to talk to her about. And normally she didn't let it bother her, but some of the things Pansy had said got to her, no matter how hard she had tried to not let it. It still had.

What it when Harry had broken up with her he had said that they had to end it for her safety just because he hadn't wanted her asking to come with when he left. What if he truly didn't want her anymore? She could feel a lump in her throat and her eyes began to sting. Ginny had always assumed that they would get back together as soon as Harry was doing what he had to do. What if she had assumed wrong?

Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit. She was being ridiculous; of course Harry still cared about her. She had seen the way he looked at her when he had been staying at the Burrow over the summer, felt the way he kissed her back when she had kissed him on his birthday. Of course he still cared for her, Ginny reassured herself again. How could she have let what Parkinson had said get to her?

But just as Ginny nearly had nearly completely calm again, another thought came to her, something else Pansy had said. _The Dark Lord will have killed him before he ever gets a chance to come back to you_. This is something that had terrified Ginny ever since Harry had accidently told her that he was going to try and kill Voldemort himself all the way back when he had been staying at the Burrow. Of course she had faith in Harry and she also knew that he had Ron and Hermione to help him, but there was always that fear that Voldemort would get to him first.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Neville's voice came from beside her. Ginny hadn't realized that she had begun to shake. She looked up at Neville and saw an extremely worried look on his face as he came to kneel down beside her. She and Neville, along with Luna for a time, until she was taken off the Hogwarts Express at Christmas, had been continuing Dumbledore's Army, doing small acts of rebellion throughout the year. This had made them really close. Ginny basically considered Neville like a seventh brother.

Ginny looked away from Neville and back out the window, "I was just thinking." She replied, hating how her voice shaky, like her body.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny was quite for a moment, not responding, then in a voice so small it could barely be recognized as her own. "What if he doesn't make it? What if he doesn't come back?" She knew Neville would know who she was talking about.

It took him a few minutes, but Neville finally responded to her question. "Ginny," he started in a low, calm voice. "I'm not going to tell you that I know he'll come out of this alive, because I don't know that. But if I know Harry as well as I think I do, I know that he will do everything he can to come home alive."

"But what if he can't, or if something happens to Ron or Hermione?" Ginny felt the lump in her throat form again for the second time that day. "Neville, I don't know what I would do it something happened to any of them." She was barely aware of the few tears that had begun to make their way down her cheeks.

Gently, Neville put his arms around Ginny and hugged her. "I know Ginny, war is a scary thing, you never know what might happen next, who you might end up losing. But we can't go through our time wondering "what if?" We have to be strong for those we love and do our best to help them in any way we can."

Neville finished and Ginny turned to look him in the face. He was right, and she knew it. She hated that she had let herself get so worked up over something Parkinson had said to her. She shouldn't be here crying, she should be thinking up a way to help with the war, well as best as she could help when she was in a dangerous school run by Death Eaters.

She nodded to Neville, and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Thanks, you're right. Now, let's go find something supportive to do."

She and Neville both stood up. "Brilliant, I heard from Seamus that Carrow gave a couple of Ravenclaw first year's detention with the fifth year Slytherin Dark Arts class. We should see what we can do about breaking them out."

Ginny nodded grimly and followed Neville out of the common room. They may not be going out to take Voldemort down himself, but there was definitely plenty of helpful jobs they could do here, to show witch side the supported.


End file.
